Prince Cold
DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT USE IN ROLEPLAY EITHER. ' ' P r i n c e C o l d EndlessVøices ☯ The IceWings ☯ Angelica "I'm powerful! I can kill you in a second!" '-Prince Cold to his relative' Cold has an average IceWing build with no scars. Some of his scales are a lavender color with pure white scales all over his body except for his wing membrane and underbelly, which is a light grey color. He has pure black eyes, he's muscular and well fed aswell as attractive, though he's a dragonet still. He wears an animus touched necklace around his neck, which has three icicles on it, which are animus touched to NOT melt at all. Cold is a rude and impolite prince who tends to think higher of himself, he's extremely cruel and acts like he's the dominant one in the place, he has a love for lower ranks such as Civilians and Shamans, though, at times he tends to act abuse to some people. He is not insane from using his magic, he rarely uses it unless he's bored and enchants stuff to attack. Cold has a softer side though, he acts nice and friendly to people who he trusts fully and protects them with his life. Synopsis | style="text-align:center;" | |} Backstory Childhood Born to Queen Siberia and King Frostedcrown, he was the odd one out of the bunch, meaning he was an animus. He was praised in high royalty and a prince. His parents did not know he was an animus when he first hatched. He was unlike himself from in the future, a happy boy who tended to be friendly and cared for others. He was a purebred IceWing, meaning he had no hybrids in his family. Nothing interesting happened in this period of time. Adolescence As he reached this period of time, he found out that he was an animus. The first item he enchanted was his pet snowshoe hare into becoming a scavenger. He was confused at first before he got exicited, picking his pet up and running to show his mother. When he was running to show her, he tripped and accidentally crushed it underneath his body, the blood staining his scales and caused him to burst out crying, screaming aswell. It caught the attention of guards and they panicked, thinking that the prince had gotten stabbed or hurt. They brought his mother into the area before they realized it was his pet..but it was messier and looked like a human instead. The guards looked puzzled before he got mad and made a rock fly at one of them, beating it over his head repeatedly. He was then sent off to wash off. A few days have passed and Cold started to become aggressive towards others, becoming himself now. He got into frequent fights with others. He met an unnamed IceWing at this age, they fell in love and stuck together for awhile. He proposed to her later on. Adulthood Prince Cold got married to the IceWing. They had two sons before she died when they were eggs still. Once they were hatched, he named them Frieza and Cooler. He raised them both before he made his seperate way, creating a group, known as The Ginyu Force. Relations Family Parents Queen Siberia Fyrestørm (Queen; mother) White IceWing with cyan eyes. "You're decent, better than that rat." He glares at his father before his gaze softens when he looks back at his mother, admiring her. King FrostedCrown '''username (King; father) He has never seen his father. "How disgusting. I never got to see your face before, I hate you." '''Siblings Name username (occupation; brother) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation; sister) small description "opinion." Mate Dragonets TBA EndlessVøices (occupation; child] Other Relations Name username (queen/boss/any superior) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Romance Information Orientation: Hetereosexual Dragons attracted to Prince Cold: Angelica. Attracted to: Angelica Beings formerly attracted to Prince Cold: None. Formerly attracted to: None. Affiliations Status: Closed; taken Spouse/Partner: Angelica Children: None. Trivia -Cold is based off of King Cold from Dragon Ball Z. -Credit to Fyrestørm for the format. Gallery Art is appreciated! Joffrey.fullbody.png|Prince Cold, Lineart filled out by Fyrestørm Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (EndlessVøices)